


Rooftop

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, The gfs!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i just i just can't can't take my mind off you





	

**Author's Note:**

> i found this song on a playlist called ["sapphic summer"](http://8tracks.com/lana-del-bae/sapphic-summer) how appropriate


End file.
